Comic Relief
by kittyhasnodream
Summary: Spike feels left out. His friends and Twilight have been ignoring him and sometimes out right abusing him. Princess Luna senses a pony in need of advice, and visits him in his dreams.


Spike reached up to the second shelf of a bookcase and wrapped his claws around a book called 'All You Need To Know About Planning Parties, Events and More'

"I found it, Twilight!" said Spike, holding up the book and waving it in the air.

Twilight's lips formed into a small smile, "Thank you, Spike." said Twilight, giving him a small hug.

"When will you be back?" Spike asked, his voice adopted a worrisome tone.

"Three days," Twilight said, stuffing the book Spike had picked out from the book shelf into her blue saddlebag.

"Why can't I come with you, Twilight?" The purple dragon frowned and look down at the ground sadly.

"Spike, I really wish you could come with me. But planning the Equestria Games is a big deal, and I wouldn't want anything to get in the way." Twilight levitated a sandwich and a jar of orange juice into her saddlebag. "Oops, I have to get going. Take care of yourself Spike, and if you run out of gems, there is soup in the fridge that can be reheated."

With that, she took off out the door.

Spike sighed deeply, "I thought I was apart of this team _too_."

He walked over to the broom that sat in the corner, "I guess I'll clean then take a nap."

* * *

Spike stirred uncomfortably in his tiny bed, and in attempt to fall asleep easier he removed his sky blue blanket, but it didn't do much.

The sound of Aloysius's hooting filled his ears as he struggled to find a comfortable spot in his tiny basket that he slept in.

He reached over into Twilight's dresser and opened the drawer and pulled out two ear plugs, and stuffed them into his ears, hoping to block out the sound.

To his luck, it worked and he was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

Spike rubbed his eye with his claw, and stood up in his bed.

But something was wrong..

Twilight was in her bed.

_What's Twilight doing here.. she's supposed to be at the Crystal Empire planning the Equestria Games.._

He walked over to Twilight and pulled off the covers, revealing the sleeping purple unicorn.

"Twilight?" He asked, confused.

Twilight woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes with her hoof, "Good morning, Spike." said Twilight with a yawn.

"Twilight, aren't you supposed to be planning the Equestria Games..?" he asked.

"I came home for you, Spike. I was thinking about how lonely you might be here all alone, so I came back."

"But Twilight, you would never disappoint one of the princesses like that!" Spike was now more confused than ever.

Twilight smiled weakly, "But I did it for _you_. I'm sorry Spike, for not being there for you in the past."

Spike cocked his head to the side, "Wait, you're... sorry?"

"Yes, I am. Honestly."

Spike grinned widely for the first time in months, and jumped up onto the bed to hug Twilight.

As he wrapped his claws around the unicorn, she began to dissolve.

"Huh?"

The purple body was gone.

"..T-Twilight?"

There was a loud thunder clash heard from outside, and a gust of wind that blew the window open.

"What's going on..?" Spike asked as the wind began to pick up speed.

Items in the room blew around rapidly, and Spike did his best to dodge all of the flying books and ripped out pages that were flying around.

Then it stopped.

The wind stopped all together, the items that were flying around in the air stopped in mid air, as if time was frozen.

A beam of light came in threw the window, blinding Spike with its brightly glowing rays.

The light began to fade, revealing a tall dark blue pony with a flowing mane.

"P-princess Luna?" Spike stuttered, trying his best to regain sight.

Princess Luna walked over to him with royal grace, "Yes, Spike." said Luna in a soothing tone that could put a crying foal to sleep in an instant.

"What are you doing here? And where did Twilight go? What's going on?"

The princess smiled, "Do not worry, my friend. Twilight Sparkle is safe and sound." her face adopted a worried look, "I am afraid I can not say the same for you. Is there anything that you need to tell me, Spike?"

Spike took a few steps back, "I-I don't think so.. did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did not, My dear Spike. I have came to help you."

"Help _me_? What do I need help with?" asked Spike, no longer fearing the alicorn.

Princess Luna lowered to eye level with Spike, and placed a hoof below his chin.

"I have sensed that you are a pony, well, in this case, _dragon_, in need of advice and encouragement."

Spike looked down at the wooden floor below him, "But Luna, aren't you supposed to be helping with the Equestria Games right now too? And why was Twilight here?"

Luna removed her hoof from below his chin, and stood up tall and stopped her hoof against the wooden floor harshly.

The scenery around them began to change and spin rapidly, until it stopped at the scenery of the Equestria Games stadium.

"Whoa.. how did you do that?"

"Anything is possible in a dream."

Spike's eyes widened, "This is just a dream?"

Princess Luna pointed a hoof to the eight ponies that were standing in the middle of the Equestria Games stadium, "You are very much asleep. But the scenery before you is awake."

Spike looked where Luna's hoof was pointing, "Is this what's going on in the Crystal Empire right now?"

Luna's head shook slowly.

The eight ponies in the stadium were Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, and the main 6.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" Spike asked.

"They did not need me, Celestia said that I was just going to 'get in the way'."

Spike looked down at the green grass on the ground, "That's exactly what Twilight told me, too."

"Spike, is there anything you would like to talk about? Your problems, your issues, the feelings you have been bottling up over the past few years?" Luna's regal tone was lost, and resumed back to her normal tone.

Spike sighed, "Yeah. I guess." he took a deep breath before saying, "Sometimes Twilight and her friends ignore me. It makes me feel useless, like they just keep me around for comic relief. I never really fully realized this until a few weeks ago when I accidentally got stuck in Maretropolis with Twilight and her friends. They told that I was apart of their team too, but that didn't last. It's been getting worse lately. And I'm really.. really tierd of being alone."

Spike's emerald green eyes were now filled with tears.

Luna's face was filled with compassion for the little baby dragon, "Spike, I will have a talk with Twilight Sparkle and her friends as soon as you wake up."

Her horn began to glow turquoise, "And.. if you ever feel left out again," a small object with a button in the center appeared in front of Spike, surrounded by an aurora glow. "Just press this button, and I will be to your side to comfort you."

Luna looked up into the blue sky above her,

"Spike, you cannot solve your issues by waiting for someone to notice you. You have to _make them_ notice you. Do not let yourself be hidden. Speak up when you want them to hear you, and if they continue to ignore you.. well, it's their loss."

Spike took the object into his hands and looked down at it, and suddenly when he looked up from the object, he was back in his bed and Princess Luna was nowhere to be found.

"Thanks, Luna." He said softly.


End file.
